Die Sieben Märchen
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Ever wonder why the fairytales we know now is different from others? Join and listen to the story of seven protagonists as a man aids them for their desirable future. Despite the man is helping them, in actuality, he is also creating the twist and turns that will eventually become what we know as Dark Parables.
1. Chapter 1: Sieben part 1

**Hello everyone. Now that it has been a more than a week since the release of Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow, I have a new story. My fan-made DP will be out soon if you're wondering about that. Now, you know how the Writer has all those books in the preview of the 12th game, right?**

 **Let's just say what if one of those books could be on the fairytales. More specifically, Dark Parables, but the reasons why the tales are the way they are? (After all, we don't know the timeline of the Writer. He could have died way before Briar Rose got cursed). Plus, it will help expand on what we might not know on the villains. This story will also be in the view of the protagonist of the seven stories I choose to do. This first story will be a Cinderella tale (I was kinda sad that DP didn't used this version, considering that this was much darker. But, guess what? I can put a great twist to it!)**

 **I'll be adding some other languages as well... So Enjoy!**

* * *

Sieben: The Story of the Corrupted Cinderella

I lay asleep in my well, the place of my death. I didn't understand. Why? How could this happened? How could she do this to me?

"Oh, so you have fallen in as well?" a voice asked.

Who was that? I tried to looked up, but I can't. Of course, I was dead. Therefore, I cannot move my body.

However, this... Man, he seemed different from any other man I've seen, dressed in black and red clothing of high quality. He has black hair that reached passed his ears from the front. It looked like it was tainted from the shadows with his bangs swept slightly towards the left from the right. His skin was ghostly white like the dead, a sickly pale complexion with hints of grey like a corpse. And his eyes was as terrifying as the blood-red sky just before dusk.

Despite his odd features, he was a rather handsome-looking man.

"Why thank you. It isn't very often that I get compliments from a dead _Prinzessin_ like you."

Did he just read my thoughts? It's strange, though. Because despite his words, I can surprisingly understand him.

"No, he didn't read your thoughts. More like your _Geist_ did." another voice answered, this time it was a girl's.

There were so many questions I have, but I decided to start off with the reasonable one. Why are you here?

"This is a story about a _Beschädigte Aschenputtel_. A fascinating tale, however, _das Buch_ has led me to you, _Fräulein_." the man answered. "It tells me of the Cinderella of this tale who goes by the name of Tam."

Tam? That's my name.

"Oh? So you ended up marrying _der Prinz_?"

That's right.

"And then you died here?"

That is correct.

"And how you came back and in the end, you killed, causing your heart to become as black and dark as the rice of your name?"

What? No! I-I'd would never even considering killing her despite what she did to me!

"Oh? Are you telling us that the book is false? Because it says so right here." the childish voice of the girl spoke. "It tells us of the predestined fate of everyone!"

"Unless... There is another story with this one, an abandoned truth of this tragic tale." the man believed.

Does that book tells of my future? I wondered...

"Well, it's my job, _als der Erzähler_ , to aid those who have their lives end in tragedy. And since I've came to meet you, _Prinzessin_ , you are the one." he answered as he took out his book. "Once I know the whole story, it's then the job of the Storyteller to read, revise, and craft the stories to best fit the Protagonists' favored outcome."

"Yes, this is quite an interesting story you have here, _Prinzessin_!" the girl laughed.

"So tell me, what could have caused you to have such a tragedy? Please, tell _die Zuschauer_ of your life."

Tell them my story? Why not. After all, I am dead. And so, I began to move my lips and sing my tale that will eventually lead to my tragic end.

* * *

Once, there was a family. A hard-working father and a loving mother. Together, they had twins, identical twin girls. I was the slightly older daughter. The name given to me was Tam, the name that means heart. My little twin sister's name was An. Because we were twins, we looked exactly alike. We have long black hair, pretty brown eyes, and a flawless complexion. Although, there was a difference in our favorite color and flowers.

While I love the color blue and the yellow flower _ochna integerrima_ ( _Hoa Mai_ ), An prefers the color pink and red roses.

Unfortunately, Mother died from illness shortly after our birth. Heartbroken, Father soon remarried.

Stepmother was remarkably a beautiful woman. She had Mother's long black hair, fair skin, and deep brown eyes. However, unlike Mother, Stepmother wasn't caring or loving. At least, not towards me or An. On her and Father's wedding day, neither me or An could attend the feast or welcome the guests. Moreover, we had to go to bed without supper.

Soon, Father and Stepmother later had a child of their own. One as dark as rice bran, metaphorically speaking anyway. Stepmother named her child Cam. Being a few months younger from us, you could barely tell our ages if you put the three of us side by side. Cam has some of Father's features, but she mostly resembles Stepmother. Just like how me and An looked like Mother.

We both tried our best to pleased Stepmother and Cam, but they only looked down at us. They despised us, being the daughters of Father's first love. It wasn't long until Father's affection towards me and An changed... All because of the many false tales Stepmother has been feeding him. Slowly, he came to adore Cam and allowed Stepmother to punished us whenever we didn't complete our chores in time.

"I can't stand it anymore!" An cried.

"It'll be okay, An. We just need to have faith." I comforted my poor sister. Despite what I said, I was beginning to ponder on my own words. Do I even have faith and believed that things will get better?

However, soon, everything just keeps getting worse and worse. We were kicked out of our rooms and were forced to sleep in a wretched dirty place in the kitchen. Although, I didn't really mind, so long as An was with me. After Father have stopped associating himself with us, we help take care of each other. Unfortunately, because An was physically not well, I had to do double the work. It didn't bother me. The only thing in my mind was that I hoped my poor sister get better soon.

It was a while until I realized that my once soft hands became all rough from all the work I've done. However, I bore the pain without any complaints. Why? Because I was already used to it by now.

* * *

The days didn't get much better. I worked everyday that I cannot remember the time when I actually had fun. Stepmother would sent me and An to go to the forest to collect some wood or draw water from the deep well. Sometimes, I would stare at my reflection to become terrified of myself. I was covered in dirt and my hair was a mess! I didn't looked human at all! So, to clean up myself, I washed my face until the dirt was gone and combed my hair with her fingers until it was smooth and silky. I would then do the same with An and she would smile. Seeing her rosy lips smile would always make me smile.

However, Stepmother eventually became bored three years later after my tenth birthday.

"But why?" Father begged for an answer.

"Because you are getting old now. I rather have a strong, good-looking man to be my husband." Stepmother coldly answered.

"But-"

"Dear, you were once perfect, but now... Look at you. Time has left you into a heap. You'd only be a burden to me and Cam."

I would never forget those harsh words and I could never forget what transpired after. The next day, she left Father behind, taking Cam and An with her. I was left with only Father to take care of. After some time, he did came to his sense.

"Tam," he called out my name.

" _Vâng_?" I sat by his side.

" _Tôi xin lôi_." he apologized. "I should have never been such a great burden for you."

"No! You don't have to apologize." I told him gently.

He sighed, "This is so strange. I remembered, this was exactly how I last saw your mother."

The mentioning of my late mother caused my heart to sank. Tears were in my eyes as he reached out to touch my cheek.

"Don't leave me too, Father." I pleaded.

"Ha, I'm sorry..." he slowly whispered until his eyes became lifeless.

I closed his eyes before softly crying. _Now_ I was alone.

* * *

Not long after Father's death, Stepmother and Cam came back. However, An was nowhere to be seen with them. When they returned, I went over to them.

" _Chào Mẹ. Chào_ Cam." I greeted them. "Um, where is An?"

"Never mind her, how dare you greet us with such disrespect?!" Stepmother yelled at me.

"Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Cam sneered at my face.

I looked down as I whispered, "I'm sorry."

For some strange reason, Cam looked a lot like An... Like me. It was like I'm looking at a reflection of myself. How peculiar... Has her appearance never been that different from us all this time? Regardless, that didn't mean her attitude has changed. They were still cruel to me, but I tried my best to ignored their harsh and vulgar tone.

It was just only me now. Just like the last time, I wanted to pleased them, to be the daughter they wanted me to be, but it was never good enough for their refined taste. And for some unsettling reason, I feel that my twin has sided with the dark... Because I sensed something dark within her, where ever she is.

Seven years have passed. Seven. On my seventeenth birthday, Stepmother decided to hold a contest, promising to whomever can catch her the most fish in the river will be given a new yếm. I never cared much for competition, only that I get the job done. It wasn't because I wanted the new yếm. It was because of Stepmother's warning.

 _"If you return with few fish, you'll be flogged and be sent to bed without supper."_

I knew that the warning was only for me. Stepmother loved Cam so much, that she would never beat her. My little half-sister knows that as well. While I worked, I saw her playing in the fields, singing and dancing. By the time I filled my basket full of fish, I notice Cam approaching my way.

"Oh, Sister, perhaps you should wash your hair. Mother would scold you if you come home dirty."

I looked at myself to see that she was right. My hair was covered in mud from catching all the fish. However, the sight of Cam's basket not even filled with any fish worried me. Still, I decided to take her good advice and went to the river to wash my hair.

However, when I returned, I was shocked to find out that I was tricked!

"My basket!" I exclaimed as not a single fish was in it.

Fearing of what Stepmother will do to me, I could only shed tears. How pathetic of me, right? I'm almost an adult, yet I'm crying like a child.

"My, my, what could be troubling you, dear?" a voice spoke.

I looked up to gasped, "W-Who are you?"

A beautiful woman was sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. She was wearing a beautiful sea-green dress. Her dark hair was tied into an elegant bun. In her hands looked like a wand made out of glass.

"I am your Godmother, of course." the woman answered. "My name is Shannon."

"Oh."

"Tell me, Child. What upsets you?" my Godmother asked.

"I have nothing to give to my stepmother and she'll surely punish me severely if I return." I replied sadly.

"Oh, come now. Wipe away those sad tears. Your misfortune will be over soon, continue to have faith." she told me as she comforted me. "Look in the basket. A little friend will be there for you."

I looked into the basket to find one little goby. My lovely Godmother instructed my to take the fish home and feed it. So every evening, I would go to the well to recite a little poem:

"Goby, goby! Come eat the golden rice, the silver rice of mine. Don't eat the stale rice, old porridge that are not mine."

He would come every time when I recite the poem for him. In return for my food, he would always make me feel better by singing a sweet tune. Unfortunately, one day, I despaired to find out that my fish had died. There was no sign of him in the well, only the water stained red with blood. Falling to my knees, I cried again.

"Now, now. What is it this time?" I heard my Godmother asked. Her motherly look was sweet and kind.

"My poor little goby is dead!" I burst into tears.

"Please, stop crying. It won't do you much good." she waved her wand at the well to pull out the remains of my fish. "Place each bones in four separate jars and hide them under your bed."

I didn't understand why, but I did it anyway. A few weeks passed and I've never seen my Godmother again.

* * *

One day, the Prince had proclaimed a festival at his palace to search for a woman to be his bride. I wanted to go so much that every night, I worked hard on a dress. It was very plain, but it didn't matter. So long as I get to go. The next morning, however...

I saw Stepmother and Cam. Cam was wearing a red dress with flower embroideries, her hair is styled in an updo, and she is wearing the traditional headdress to match her dress. Stepmother was also wearing something for the festival as well. While I, was simply wearing a blue dress.

" _Mẹ_ , wait for me!" I called out.

She and Cam turned to looked at me with horror as if I was a disgrace to their sight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stepmother questioned in a highly manner.

I dropped to my knees and begged, "Please, _Mẹ_ , take me with you to the festival."

"No, _Mẹ_!" Cam complained. "Look at her! Do you really want to take her with us! She'll only embarrassed me! I'd rather stay home than let anyone know that I am associated with this-this... _đầy tớ gái!_ "

Stepmother gave me a rather tedious look before saying, "Alright, but give me the baskets the contained the green and black beans."

I nodded, smiling. I get to go to the festival!

I quickly returned to give her the baskets of beans, "Here, _Mẹ_."

"Do you really want to go?" she asked, almost sympathetically.

"Yes." I answered, smiling.

"Very well." Stepmother replied as she turn the baskets over. I watched in dread as the beans became mixed up. "But first, you must sort out this mess. Then you can go."

"But... It will take me almost the entire festival." I told her. "Oh, can I just go with you and clean up when I come back?"

"This is my order!" she yelled as she raised her hand.

I cried out as I fall to the floor with my hand touching the spot that stings. I got up to me knees as Stepmother left. Cam was about to follow until...

"Since you're at it, why don't you redo all the other chores like washed the laundry, chop the wood, and mop the entire house!" she pushed me and laughed as she exit.

Taking the beans in my trembling hands, I tried not to cry again, but failed.

"My, my, are we at this again?"

"Hello, Godmother." I cried, recognizing her voice.

"When will you understand that crying won't solve anything?" she asked. Seeing that her jokes only made things worse for me, she added, "Come, come."

"What?"

"Fetch me the four jars that contained the bones. Hurry, quick!"

I obeyed as I rushed into my room to get the jars. By the time I return, I saw my Godmother had already sorted out the black beans from the green beans.

"How did you-"

"I told you, I am your Godmother, have I not?" she smiled. "Now, let's worked some _real_ magic."

Pointing her Magic Glass Wand at the jars, all four of them spilled in order. The first jar spilled, giving me a golden gown, a silk yếm, and a silk scarf. The second jar gave my a pair of golden slippers that perfectly matched my feet. The third, an ornamented saddle and bridle. Finally, the fourth jar gave me a fine horse. I watched it all in delight as my dreams are coming true. _  
_

"Thank you, Godmother." I hugged her in happiness. "But... Why?"

"What?" she looked puzzled.

"Why me out of all the other girls in this kingdom?" I questioned.

"Because you're heart is pure. My pure-hearted Cinderella." she whispered to me.

Blowing into her wand, she made my favorite flower appeared and put it in my hair. Immediately, the _Hoa Mai_ became a golden flower crown in my hair.

"Thank you." I could never expressed my gratitude enough for my Godmother.

"You're welcome. Now, off you go. Wouldn't want to miss the festival, now do we?"

I laughed as I got on the saddle. The horse started to ride off as I hold the reins.

* * *

Upon arriving to the festival, I was surprised by such festivity. I won't deny it, I was enjoying it. It was like playing dress-up, something I never got to do in my childhood. However, upon seeing Stepmother and Cam, I'd made sure to not catch their attention. Running away to hide, I was surprised to have bumped into someone.

"Oh!" I gasped as someone grabbed my hand.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, miss. Did I startled you?" it was a man's voice who asked.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I didn't watched where I was going." I quickly apologized.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." he calmly told me. I looked up to have a proper look at him.

The man had black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. His fair skin glowed under the sunlight. He was dressed in such fine garments.

"You must be here for the festive." I muttered.

"Ah, yes... The festive." he answered, clearly distracted.

I would have continued staring at this stranger until someone was calling out for the Prince.

"Prince! Where are you?"

The stranger was frowning when the men were calling out for the Prince.

"I have to go." he hastily replied.

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand as he turned to face me.

"What's your name?" I asked, wanting to know my friend.

"Long." he answered before running off.

Long... How fitting. He has the name that means dragon. Remembering why I was running off in the first place, I quickly made my way into the palace.

 _'I hope I do see him again.'_

When I got to the palace, it was filled with many people.

"Please, everyone. The Prince will soon come." the Grand Duke nervously tried to keep order.

"I wonder who the Prince is?" a lady asked.

"I hoped he's handsome." another remarked.

"Ah, here comes the Prince!" the Grand Duke regained his composure as the Prince came.

I was ready to bow when I looked up in shock. The Prince is Long! Not wanting to embarrasses myself, I quickly bow with the other ladies. When everyone looked at Long, I thought I heard a familiar voice.

"Is that girl not strangely like my sister Tam?"

Hearing that remarked, I slightly turned to realized that both Stepmother and Cam were curiously staring at me. Alarmed, I struggled out of the crowd and ran for the exit. However, the Prince seemed to have notice my unexplainable escape for he called out to me.

"You there, what caused you to leave so anxiously?"

I felt guilty for not turning to face him or giving him a real reason as to why I must flee. I just ran out of the palace as I heard him chased after me.

"Wait!"

However, in my haste, one of my slipper has fallen from my feet.

* * *

I was about to leave the palace, but the Prince's guards has blocked the only exit. With panic in my mind, I fled to the royal gardens. I thought that no one was following me until I heard his voice.

"Hello? Are you here?" he questioned. "Please, come out. I just want to talk."

I didn't want to reveal my hiding place, but I gave up and revealed myself to him.

"Hello... Prince Long." I had my eyes staring at the grass, taking small quick glances at his face.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to make a fool of myself." I quietly answered.

"Nonsense. You are a guest here." he assured me. "Something is troubling you... What is it?"

"You didn't tell me that you were the Prince." I slowly replied.

"Are you upset because I lied?" he asked in concern.

"No, it's just... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was trying to escaped from having to choose the many women in line to be my bride."

"But didn't you said that the reason you're having this festival is so you can find one?"

"Only to appeased my father, the King." he admitted. "But... When I first looked it you, I knew that you were different."

"How so?"

"I see in you, a pure, caring young maiden, who only wished to help others, whenever if they are bad or good."

I couldn't help, but smile, "You're not wrong."

"This kingdom will eventually need a just Queen, one who rules with a kind heart. And all I asked is for a maiden who will treat me as an equal." he explained.

"But... What if I'm not the one?"

"We'll see. If this slipper fits." he showed me my golden shoe. Looking at it, I slipped my feet into the slipper as the Prince looked at me with a smile. "You are the one."

I giggled, "If I'm the one you were searching for."

"Tell me, what is your name, fair lady?"

I laughed at his playful question, "My name is Tam."

I returned to the palace with Long holding my hand. Everyone looked at me with awe as I blushed from all this attention that I wasn't used to having. Sadly, Stepmother and Cam were not happy to see me like this at all. And I couldn't shake off this sense of uneasiness I felt from the two of them.

Little did I know that they had planned to do far worse to me. They just didn't do it out of fear of my soon-to-be husband...

* * *

 **Um, the reason why I have German and Vietnamese language in some parts of the sentence is because the Storyteller whom I based on is from a German tale while The Story of Tam and Cam originate from Vietnam.  
**

 **1) In Vietnam, whenever you have a step family, you call addressed them as if they are your own. "Mẹ" is Vietnamese for mom, but you can used it for your stepmother too (so long you add an extra word so people won't mistake them for your real mother)  
**

 **2) I would have gone into details of the funeral, but I didn't want to get out of the Dark Parables feels (even though, I probably already have)**

 **3) An is an OC.  
**

 **4) Shannon is another OC because if you remember in The Final Cinderella, there was more than one Godmother. I feel that Ella, Agnes, Shan, and Bianca are Amelia's Cinderellas, but they were not the actual 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 4th Cinderellas if Amelia was the last Godmother.**

 **5)** **đầy tớ gái is housemaid.**

 **6) A yếm is a traditional Vietnamese bodice used as an undergarment.  
**

 **If you are curious about this tale and want to know more, search The Story of Tam and Cam. However, despite I SUGGEST you go read it, I DARE you, I repeat DARE YOU TO NOT READ THE ORIGINAL STORY YET before reading the twist that I have in store. However, if you stay for the next chapter, you'll know more of the story. So, please don't spoil yourself by reading the original, unless you already are familiar with this tale.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sieben part 2

**Hi everyone. Ready for part two? Here it is. The last part will be narrated by the Storyteller himself. After all, he is "aiding" the protagonist. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sieben: The Story of the Corrupted Cinderella

Little did I realized, there was more to it then Happily Ever After. The next chapter didn't go so well for me. And it was because of... _Her_.

Living in the palace with my husband was very different from my old life. I was happy. We would take strolls in the garden, talk about what interest us. Most of the time, we would just enjoy ourselves simply by playing around. Apparently, Long was burdened with his princely duties to enjoy a happier childhood... Just like me.

I remembered when we shared a dance underneath the pavilion, the greatest place to view the entire kingdom.

"Tam, do you believe in destiny?" he once asked. "That it was an act of fate that lead us to be together?"

"Do you?" I questioned back with a teasing smile on my face.

He looked deeply in my eyes, "Yes."

"Then you know my answer." I smiled.

Soon, a year have past since my father's death. In this country, it was deemed disgraceful for one to not pay their respects to their loved ones. After all, death in the family are usually unexpected. We don't know when we'll passed away or how. So, paying our respects would be like bringing closure to those whom we've lost- to make peace with them... And to ourselves. I was ready for that day until my husband caught me leaving. Despite it was an important event, I wished I haven't left.

"Tam, where are you going?"

I tried my best to give him an assuring smile, but was clearly failing.

"Back home, my old home." I answered a bit sadly.

"Why?" he entered my room.

"Today is the anniversary of my father's death. I'm going back to pay my respects." I waited for his answer, feeling tensed.

"I understand." he replied.

"You do?" I asked. Partially, I was confused, thinking that he wouldn't allow me to go since he love me so dearly. Yet at the same time, he knows how special this is to me.

"Just..." he hold me in an embrace. "Just come back soon, okay?"

Looking up at his concerned face, I answered, "I will."

* * *

Upon returning to the place of my birth, I noticed that not much has changed. Then again, maybe it was me who've changed. After all, I've become the Prince's wife just a year ago and now I'm back here. I didn't appear as a Princess, but as a humble daughter, dressed back in my old rags.

"Hello, Tam."

I turned to see Stepmother. She hasn't really changed much at all. Although, her expression seemed to have slightly softened and she was dressed in a black dress. She took me to Father's alter. There, I was reunited with my sister, Cam. She was dressed in her normal attire, yet her eyes were... Different. Perhaps she has changed her ways...

After we paid our respects to Father, Stepmother turned to me.

"Tam, can you collect some betel nuts for the alter?" she asked.

Despite I was now Princess and could have denied the request, I agreed because here, I am a daughter who only wished to be dutiful and earnest to her late father. I simply nodded and went outside.

"Tam." I stopped to see Cam. She looked like she wanted to tell me something. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. All those years of taunting you and hurting you, I am so sorry. I didn't know why I did all of those atrocious things to you... That I allowed it to happened. Can you forgive me?"

Her apology... It sounded so sincere, oddly enough that it sounded almost as if it was An.

 _'An... I wonder where you are.'_

Nevertheless, I was happy. Even if I cannot find An, perhaps I'll have a chance... To be a family, a real family.

"Of course I forgive you." I replied.

And for a moment, I thought I saw the brightest smile on her face. One that isn't prone to malice or contempt, but out of real genuine relief and happiness. Going out to the backyard, I climbed on the highest Areca tree for the nuts. However, an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness came to me. Why is it that I feel something bad was going to happen? Why can't I shake these terrible feelings from my head? Suddenly, I found it alarming when the tree was swaying back and forth.

"Cam?" I called out worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was swatting the little ants. They might crawl up to you." she smiled.

Feeling slightly reassured, I went back to picking the betel nuts until the tree was shaking much more violently.

"Cam?" I called out again. When there was no answer, I looked down to be struck with horror. In her hands was a sickle... And she was cutting down the tree! "Cam? What are you doing?!"

She didn't stopped to listen as she continued, chopping as quickly as she could. Why would she do this? I don't understand! I thought she wanted to redeemed herself for what she did!

[ _Bald wird das Mädchen ihr Herz verdunkeln lassen, sobald sie erwacht_ ]  
[ _Soon, the girl will let her heart darkened as soon as she awakens._ ]

Was I imagining? Or did I hear something?

"Cam! Please! Stop it!" I cried.

[ _Es ist zu spät für sie. Bald wird sie alles verlieren. Vor allem wird sie ihr reines Herz verlieren._ ]  
[ _It's too late for her._ _Soon, she will lose everything._ _Above all, she will lose her pure heart._ ]

"Yes, yes, yes!" Cam yelled out loud once the tree was finally cut down completely. "Now you can finally be out of my LIFE!"

It was like time was slowed down. I knew what will happen next. The tree I was clinging onto was falling towards the well. My grip on the high branches was lost and... I fell.

"AHHH!"

And the last thing I saw before my death... Before I drowned inside the round border between life and death... Was Cam, who looked so much like An, smiling. Such a cruel smile she has, not a hint of sincerity at all. That was the last thing I saw before I was embraced by the arms of Death, before my life was extinguished in the cold darkness. My final thought before my death was...

 _Why?_

* * *

That is how my life sadly comes to an end...

"Hm... I see. It's so sad that I pitied you. You, who believed in destiny... Yet you've failed to realized just how cruel Fate can be." the man remarked.

"Agreed, you could have a quick death simply by falling to the ground. Yet Fate wanted to mock you even further by having you fall in the well." the girl replied.

"But this doesn't really add up, does it? How can you, a Cinderella, have died when the story said something entirely different?" the Storyteller questioned.

I really don't know to be honest. I don't even know anymore. All I have is more questions than answers.

"Then perhaps, it's time to see the story from a different (the antagonist's) point of view... And why it tells me of a Corrupted Cinderella."

"No, we can't! It's too early for that, Louis!" the girl exclaimed.

The man chuckled, "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to do that another time. Let's continue the story, shall we, Lori?"

"Yes!"

Wait...

"Hm? What's that?" the man who is called "Louis" stopped.

What about An?

"You want to know what happened to An?"

Yes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just tell you." the Storyteller replied. "You know, they say that twins are technically one and the same. Halves of a whole."

Really? I never knew.

"Yes, but worry not. Your twin isn't dead." he explained.

She's still alived? I have my hopes up. How was she? Is she doing okay? These questions were meant for myself, but as a spirit, my thoughts were being telepathically expressed. However, it seemed that the Storyteller wasn't interested in my questions. In fact, it was like he didn't hear them... Or he could have simply ignored them.

"Yes, now... Would you like a chance for revenge?" he asked.

Revenge? But... That is wrong.

"Quite the contrary, Cinderellas may be pure, but just because they won't act on violence, that doesn't mean they aren't susceptible to revenge." he counters. "Besides, why would you even wear the Tragedy Mask if you don't desire for vengeance?"

What? I touched my face to feel that indeed, I was wearing a mask. One made of dark feathers, yet it kinda felt like a masquerade mask. Red, the color of when the curtains fall on the tragic event, the black feathers were a sign of death. But... If I'm wearing a masquerade mask... Who am I trying to put up a false identify? Who was I suppose to deceive? However... I don't want revenge.

"Are you quite sure, _Prinzessin_? Are you certain that your pure and innocent soul can find rest?" he questioned. "I know that you _can't_ find rest until something is done."

"I guess her revenge doesn't have to be as disturbing as the book planned out." the girl who was called "Lori" remarked.

Um... Pardon for my intrusion, but I thought you said that you're job was to help me and others like me. How is revenge going to do that?

"My dear, revenge or strong desires are the keys to helping you. So long as it is something you want strongly, then I'm here to provide that." the Storyteller explained.

Then I would like to be alive again. I know my wish was foolish and inevitably impossible, but I really want to see my love again.

"Hm, I guess we can grant you some way to come back. You, after all, are a special kind of Cinderella. Isn't that right, Louis?" the girl asked.

"Quite certainly," he agreed. "However, I sensed that you're still hesitating on all of this... Very well, I shall give you some time to think about it- your revenge if you want it. Now, let the story continue!"

The moment he said those words, I felt my body becoming light and before I knew it, my body has left the waters of the well... And I... I was reincarnated into a little songbird.

* * *

I was brought back, but not as a human. Nevertheless, I was grateful. I was now living again in a different form. Hopefully, I can keep an eye on my husband. When I flew to the palace, I found him staring at the sky, clearly distracted. He wasn't evening paying attention to my sister's antics. However, when I flew into his view, he immediately sat up straight, no longer looking bored. I smiled as a memory flashed in my mind.

 _"My dear Long, here." I gave him a present._

 _"What is this?" he asked, taking my gift._

 _"My embroidered handkerchief." I answered._

 _He unfolded it to find the embroideries of a Nightingale. "It's beautiful, but why a Nightingale? And why are you giving it to me?"_

 _"I always love Nightingales, their beautiful songs help sooth me. And I'm giving it to you because I wanted you to have a piece of me with you."_

 _He smiled, "I love you, Tam."_

 _"Me too." I answered before we kissed._

However, that was all in the distant past now. To my beloved only, I let him hear my beautiful, yet sorrowful song of longing. As I sang, my Prince kept his eyes onto me, seemingly have recognized the melody. And soon, he grew very fond over me, slowly convinced that it was me after a few days. Cam, however, was boiling with rage. One time, I saw Cam pouring something into my husband's tea. No doubt that it was poison... And I was right. Luckily, I saved my Prince from drinking the tea, but Cam was surely suspicious of me now. Why would she and Stepmother plot against my husband, the King, and the entire kingdom?

I was cautious everyday, steering clear from Cam. Soon, everyone in the palace admired my singing, filled with tears whenever they hear my sad songs.

To offer me protection, my husband put me in a cage for my own safety. Oh, despite the safety of my cage, I believed that I'd rather feel much safer if he was nearby. Because... At night, while my love slept...

I felt prying hands on me as I was snatched out of my cage. I died once again by the blood-stained hands of my dear sister. And again, I died a cruel death. She tore my wings and dealt the final blow with a knife.

"Die, you pest! If it wasn't for you, everything would have gone smoothly!" she yelled. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her laugh was so maniacal, it sounded less like a human. A crazed voice from a mind of insanity. With satisfaction of my death, she quickly ran before she got caught. But again, my body changed. I discarded my dead bird-like body and grow into a beautiful white Cedar tree. I grew quickly overnight and heard the sound of my husband's voice the morning after.

"Where is she? Where is my Nightingale?" I heard him questioned.

"She must have left, my Prince." Cam answered, trying so hard to catch my love's attention.

"Oh." he replied sadly.

My poor Prince, sadden over his little songbird. But when he looked up at the tree that I've turned into, his mind became full of pondering thoughts.

 _'This wasn't here before.'_

He found peace for my spirit was infused with this very tree. I sooth his heart as I continued to watch over my beloved. Oh, how I longed to see him for real- to be embraced in his arms once more. Sadly to say, all of my different forms that I've reincarnated into, the feeling didn't feel real... As if something was always separating us... Or someone.

Cam.

* * *

One day, I overheard from the winds that she has bewitched a loyal guard to kill my beloved. I didn't understand. Why would she do this to us? I understand if she hates me and wanted to get rid of me, but what has Long done to get involved in any of this? I sighed, knowing _that_ will be one of the many questions that won't be answered. However, since I know of the plan, I struggled hard until I snapped one of my branches to save Long again in his sleep.

Unfortunately, the bewitched man was sent to the dungeon without any recollection of what he did. He was sadly executed the next day. As for me, despite my love was grateful, neither me or him saw what was coming next. Cam later came in the afternoon with a sickle in her hands. She was making a mockery of Death for using the sickle. She wasted no time and chopped my tree-self down, collecting my wood, and turning me into her loom.

I admit, I was curious as to why she was like this. So, at night, I took a little peak into her dreams- into her consciousness. What I discovered was completely shocking and wasn't what I had expected. Unfortunately, she woke up.

Staring at the loom she made, she yelled, "You! You think you can stop me!"

I muster enough energy as I can to have my spirit manifest from the wooded structure.

Looking at her with determination, I countered back, "Yet you stole my love. I asked you to stop all this suffering and to leave this palace at once! Then, may you and your mother repent for your lazy attitude and crimes!"

In a fit of anger, she destroyed the loom as I quickly lost my form to communicate... But it wasn't over. After destroying me, Cam burned the loom, reducing me to nothing more than ashes.

"Me? Repent for my crimes? Ha!" Cam taunted as she threw my ashes as far away from the palace.

My ashes drifted away, carried off by the wind until it landed on the far side of the county. Once my ashes has landed, I became the biggest fruit of a Persimmon Rose tree.

Months have passed and I have stayed the same. Sadly, this was how far I could go now. Despite my soul was now trapped inside the fruit, bound to it, the only thing I could think of was the first place of my death- the well of my home. And so, my spirit returned to the well whence it came. Until the fruit is taken, my soul shall not leave the well. I was still dead, but at the same time, it was like being in a dream. The feeling was so familiar... But I guessed that was because the last time, it was my body. Now it's just my soul that resides in this very well.

So, Mr. Storyteller, what do you plan to do now? How does the story end? How does my _life_ truly ends if this is yet to be the ending?

"Hm, yes... How does the story end indeed." he mused over the thought. "Well, despite your good nature, I'm afraid your sister isn't like you."

"Without you, she can no longer follow the right path any longer." the girl replied. "But now, everything became clear. Isn't that right, Louis?"

"Indeed. This is how the revenge of the Corrupted Cinderella really begins. This is where is shall start and end." he agreed.

"Oh, but don't worry. Soon, you'll be giving your second chance. However, second chances aren't so easily gained, it will take a long while. So, simply wait until the preparation is finished." the girl explained.

"And now, let the tragedy turn into revenge begin." the Storyteller announced. "Allow the Cinderella 'Tam' her revenge!"

* * *

It was a few months until a beautiful woman came. Long black hair, brown eyes, rosy lips, a beautiful complexion like ivory. There was no mistaking it. I did say that she'd get her chance for revenge. Tam eventually returned to the kingdom... Where she plotted her revenge. And it was very cruel, much crueler than any I have ever seen.

It started out as a simply advice and it ended in a perfect death.

"Tam, how is it that you manage to stay so beautiful? Please tell me so I can be beautiful too." Cam begged.

A dark smile crept on "Tam's" face, "It's easy, dear Sister. All you have to do is..."

It wasn't until a few minutes later that when she discovered that she was tricked, it was already too late.

"AHHH!"

The Stepsister died a much rather cruel and inhumane death. What of the Stepmother? She died out of shock after her stepdaughter came to pay her a little visit. Sadly, the King was dead and the Prince was killed by the time the Cinderella arrived. And let me tell you, it wasn't until midnight that her heart was completely darkened. With no one else to take the throne, the Princess was now left in charge as Queen.

And so, Queen Tam lives. All alone with no one from her family to love her. Her biological family was dead, her husband was killed, and she killed her step-family herself. The sin that has tainted this unfortunate girl's heart was... Sloth.

"That was such a surprise, wasn't it, Lori?" I questioned mischievously.

"Yes, it was." she agreed. "But you know what they say, 'Revenge is sweet'."

"It is a shame that she didn't kept her promise, did she? No wonder she is called the Corrupted Cinderella." I replied.

"It was quite an interesting story. Sadly, this is how we help people like her. The Antagonist _is_ dead, right?" Lori asked.

"Speaking of which, I guess this is the part where we show the audience a different perceptive of this story, yes?"

"Oh, Louis." Lori laughed. "If _only_ we have the time."

"Don't fret, Lori." I simply assured her. "They'll just have to wait another time. And you all _shall_ wait at another time."

* * *

 **1) Just to clear things up, Louis was once the name of the Storyteller (but it isn't anymore) and Lori is just a nickname for the girl's true name. Hehe, I love having you all thinking and speculating on who these two are based on and what significant roles they play.  
**

 **2) I know that this may seem confusing, but reread and try to find the little "hints" in this chapter. Even the mask is a little hint. Not just some kind a tragedy mask, but a masquerade. Is Tam who you really think is Tam?  
**

 **3) Hehe, the Storyteller knows that you are reading this. You are his "audience" after all.**

 **Please give a review on your thoughts. And I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sieben part 3

Time of the third chapter. We are going to see things through the "antagonist's" point of view now. Hope you're looking forward to it, because I had fun creating this twist! Note that this chapter will have some cursing, but like in all my fanfics, it will be censored. Again, the last part will be narrated by the Storyteller. Enjoy!

* * *

Sieben: The Story of the Corrupted Cinderella

 _"An, promise me that you won't change... That you'll stay the way you've always been."_ she once told me.

All I could remember was saying "I promise."

That day when Tam told me... It was as if she knew that something will separate us. I was to keep my words. Sadly to say, I didn't uphold me end of the promise. Nothing could redeem me now. Because on the day of Father's death anniversary... I changed. I killed my beloved twin with my own hands... Even though I wasn't the culprit.

It was after Stepmother took me away from Tam, to a different place to live. I didn't understand why. All I know was that something wasn't right. When we reached our "new" home, it was just like before. I was abused everyday from both Stepmother and Cam.

Scorning me, humiliating me, treat me like dirt!

I couldn't stand it! Why should I work for them when they can't owned up for their laziness? However, I knew that Tam wouldn't want me to feel bitter. She would have work hard. Because of that, I admired her a lot. I missed Tam so much.

It wasn't soon until my tenth birthday that I found out about my step family. In actuality, Stepmother was nothing more, but an evil witch. She planned for Cam to one day grow into a beautiful young woman so she can attract the Prince of this country. However, because Cam was born with a lovely appearance, yet an ungrateful heart... Her heart would one day reveal her true ugliness.

That was where I came along. They've been using me all this time. In order to sustain live, you have to steal it. The same goes with beauty. Unfortunately, they cannot rob me of my beauty because back then, I was innocent.

So, they did the most unspeakable. And I was too naive to realized it.

"Stepmother, where are you taking me?"

"I need you to speak with Cam. She wants to tell you something." she answered.

We went to a cave where I found many bones and eerie human remains. I didn't like the scene, so I was about to turn around to leave but...

"Where are you going, An?" Cam questioned.

"Cam! How did you-"

"You must stay." she came close as I step back. "Mother has invited you."

"Whatever she wants, I don't want it." I tried to be brave, but couldn't. I continued backing until I was cornered to a wall behind me.

"It would be very rude to not accept her gracious hospitality." Cam suddenly grabbed me and throw me to the ground.

Moonlight was shining down at me through an opening in the cave. Stepmother then came out from the shadows as a magic circle appeared, trapping me from within. I got up, but it was useless. I cannot get out.

"Why?!" I demanded, fearing for what will happen. Desperately, I banged at the enclosed force field, but everything I tried didn't work.

"An, didn't you know? The ancient blood-red moon is tonight. It happens once every ten years." the abusive woman sneered.

"What does that has to do with me!"

"My poor Cam needed a pure heart to maintain her pretty face." she answered. "Your heart is very pure much like your sister's. I settled for you because you were more... Well, vulnerable."

"Why is my heart special that you want it!" I addressed to Cam.

"Simple. Because you are a Cinderella." she responded like it wasn't a big deal.

"Cinderella?" I questioned.

"They are pure-hearted maidens. Scattered throughout the world. I've been searching for one before my dear Cam's birth." Stepmother explained.

"And now it's time, isn't that right, Mother?" Cam asked.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this day and my three hundred years of waiting has finally come to an end!" Stepmother proclaimed.

"Three hundred?" I gasped in surprised.

"For three hundred years, the King and Queen of the Nguyen Kingdom have defeated me after my attempts of conquering it! Weak and reduced to nothing more, but a hag, I was forced to flee. For three hundred years, I've been finding ways to bring back my youth and in search for a Cinderella." she explained. "I finally have my own child and have you, a Cinderella."

"What are you planning to do?" I asked.

"Once I take you into myself, not only will I used your heart to retain my looks, but I'll wed the Prince... And then, well... Should everything go smoothly, he shall not be harmed nor his parents." Cam explained the rest.

"No. No!" I cried in disbelief.

"Relax," Cam insisted as she entered the magic circle, getting closer to me. "I'm sure you'll enjoy resting for all your hard work."

So, against my will, she fused her body with mine, our souls were combined. I couldn't escape because she was stronger. Immediately, Cam's physical features started to change. Her body has a combined look of herself and me. I was helpless and was forced to see everything through _our_ eyes.

* * *

To torment me even further, we returned to the place of my birth. I was happy to see Tam and was gladden that she was worried about me.

"Um, where is An?" Tam questioned.

"Never mind her, how dare you greet us with such disrespect?!" Stepmother yelled at my poor sister.

I felt horrible for allowing Cam to respond with mean words, "Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Seeing Tam looking down and apologizing made me sad and angry at these evil witches. Everyday, because Cam was in control, all I could do was watch as she done many horrible things on Tam. What was I suppose to do? My body was merged with Cam's. In other words, whatever she does is basically what I'm doing. I watched everything, yet was powerless to take actions on my own.

This mental torment has lasted for seven long years. Sever years of me unable to do anything to help. I grew disgusted of Cam's laziness to work while Tam does everything. If I could just break free, I would have helped Tam from her lonely burden. I hated Stepmother when she beaten Tam, just because Cam tricked and robbed her of her fish that she caught fairly. It was worse when Cam told Stepmother of Tam's goby. When Tam left, Stepmother went to the well and killed the fish to eat. I could never forgive Cam for all her crimes against my beloved sister.

One day, an announcement that the Prince is to find his bride. The Prince! I forgot for a long time that they wanted to wed the Prince! However, just like any other day, I couldn't do anything. My hated for the step family grew when they forbid Tam to attend the festival. I watched regrettably as they left her behind.

* * *

I saw the festival through _our_ eyes. I silently watched while Cam and Stepmother went inside the Nguyen Palace. While taking in the scenery, I noticed a young woman who looked like... It was Tam! But... How was she here?! Nevertheless, I was happy. Unfortunately, I was careless to think like that. My thoughts were linked to Cam's. So when Cam looked towards Tam...

"Is that girl not strangely like my sister Tam?"

Darn it! I accidentally gave Cam my twin's identity. Tam seemed to realized it too because she ran away from the palace. Luckily, Prince Long fled to chase after her. A few minutes later, I saw Tam and Prince Long together. I was so happy that Tam will live a happy life! She and the royal family shall be safe.

However, I could sense Stepmother and Cam's hatred for Tam grows. If they could, they would have killed her personally. They just didn't because they were afraid of the Prince who will one day be King.

We returned to the house as Stepmother started cursing.

"****! We were almost there! If only that ungrateful little ***** haven't intervened!"

"Mother, why can't you simply used your magic?" Cam questioned.

"I can't anymore!" she snapped. "That ritual seven years ago... Has drained me of all my powers. And because it was a forbidden dark spell, I lost my status as a sorceress!"

"You mean, you're now a mortal?"

"Unfortunately, yes." the woman answered.

There was silence until Cam spoke in a serious tone. The way she spoke was very eerie.

"Forget it. We don't need magic." she replied with a smirk.

"What?"

"Magic isn't befitting for her demise." her smirk became dangerous. "Besides, I rather make her death be more personal."

"My child! You cannot be even more right!" Stepmother hugged us. "But how?"

"Simple. I plan for the guest from within to talk to her, then I'll take care of the rest." Cam explained.

Guest? What guest is she talking about? I hoped that whatever happens, Tam would stay away from me, away from Cam. Sadly, on the day of Father's death anniversary, it all happened. It was strange at first because I didn't feel Cam suppressing my consciousness. At least I got a chance to see Tam again. Oh, how lovely she was as Princess. Yet, I found it puzzling to find her dressed in her old rags. Why was that?

When we got a chance to be alone, I approached her.

"Tam." she seemed to notice a change in Cam, but in reality, it was me. I continue to speak through Cam's lips, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. All those years of taunting you and hurting you, I am so sorry. I didn't know why I did all those atrocious things to you... That I allowed it to happened. Can you forgive me?"

If only she knew, that her young twin was close to her than she realized. Yet hearing her say that she forgave me just made me feel joyful. It might give my the strength I need to escape from this wretched body of Cam's. I watched as Tam leaves to the backyard. I was about to follow, to warn her of the danger, but I found that this body was frozen in place. Cam was pulling me back. Our consciousness was battling it out.

 _"Unfortunately for you, I won't let that happened." Cam told me._

 _"What? Why?" I asked._

 _"You foolish girl. Don't you see? I let you talk to Tam so she can left her guard down. Now it's time for me- no, for us to finish her off!"_

 _"No!" I yelled. "I won't let that happened!"_

 _"Just how naive are you? Whatever I do, you are doing. Our bodies became one, we both share it." Cam reminded me. "Now, enjoy and relax as we both bring Tam to her sad end!"_

 _"NO!" I screamed.  
_

Once again, I was put back on the sidelines to watch as Cam grabbed for a sickle. I was horrified to see her hacking away at the tree.

"Cam?" Tam called out. "Cam? What are you doing?!"

Yes, what is she doing? What am I doing? Then, I heard someone saying something. A young girl's voice, almost childish.

[ _Bald wird das Mädchen ihr Herz verdunkeln lassen, sobald sie erwacht_ ]  
[ _Soon, the girl will let her heart darkened as soon as she awakens._ ]

Who was she referring to?

"Cam! Please! Stop it!" Tam pleaded.

[ _Es ist zu spät für sie. Bald wird sie alles verlieren. Vor allem wird sie ihr reines Herz verlieren._ ]  
[ _It's too late for her._ _Soon, she will lose everything._ _Above all, she will lose her pure heart._ ]

How could I let her do this to us? To Tam? What Cam did... Was the most unforgivable sin ever. However, does that mean that I was guilty also? I let her did this... Because I did nothing to stop it.

"AHHH!"

I continued to watch as my sister fall into the depths of the well. She could have died a quick death upon impact on the ground had the tree didn't lean towards the well. But no, it just has to fall towards it. I looked at the border until Tam disappeared into the darkness. I was crying while this choreographer- no, this murderer of my sister, in control of me, gave a sadistic smile.

I felt it. Something deep at the bottom of my heart was slowly surfacing. My mind was snapped back to reality as Stepmother joined Cam with a smile on her face. How _repulsive_ that smile is.

"Well done, Cam. Now you shall take Tam's place... As the Princess. And one day, the soon-to-be Queen!" Stepmother proclaimed in delight.

I know exactly what she meant. In the laws of this kingdom, whenever the wife of a royal husband is dead, she is then simple replaced by her sister. Now, know that the sister and husband will not wed. It's like as I explained. Cam will replaced Tam. Even so, I hated it.

* * *

They immediately return to the palace in the evening, rejecting their miserable peasantry past for a life of luxury. But I knew. This was their plans of infuriating the palace. No one will be safe from them. Sadly, not even the Prince, my brother in-law.

I raged. I was angry. These... These selfish, slothful people allowed my sister to die an unjust death! How could they?! I hate them all! My wicked Stepmother, but mostly that ungrateful little *****, Cam! Among all of them, it was Cam who doesn't deserve to live! She stole my body for herself, stole my heart to keep her beauty, stole Tam's life, stole the Prince, and now... She even stole something of my sister's. Something that is also unforgivable.

But that would mean that I'm guilty as well. She took my body into herself. She used me, even though my mind wasn't. She and Stepmother treat this all as a game, nothing more than a comical play. It's almost funny that I could laugh. Of course, no one would hear me or know about me. I am, after all, nothing more than a little soul. A vengeful little soul that has a craving for revenge.

One night, I have dreams of a man's voice talking to someone. He sounded like he was talking to Tam.

 _"Hm, now I understand. So your sister wasn't acting on malice intents."_ he told her. _"She is also a victim just like you. How very fitting."_

He talks about revenge and claimed something that caught my attention.

 _"You know, they say that twins are technically one and the same. Halves of a whole."_

Really? It sounded very interesting. So twins are halves of a whole, huh? Does that mean that Tam and I are one person? We were just born with two different bodies? That would make sense why I often see or hear things that I shouldn't. I wonder if Tam would see and hear things too.

He continued about how he is the Storyteller, destined to write stories in favor of the protagonist. He offered Tam revenge, but seemly wanted me to do it because... Well, Cinderellas doesn't always have to follow the rules right? Revenge isn't one of the rules that defined a Cinderella. It says nothing of them getting revenge.

 _"Perhaps, I'll leave the job to your other half..."_

Oh, it made much more sense now. Just because Tam's body is no more, it doesn't mean that she is dead! She still lives... Somewhere, as something else! I know that now. This time, I won't stand by the sidelines anymore. I shall avenge my sister! Even if it darkens my heart, I don't care! I will give this story a great ending! One where Tam shall be known as Queen and be safe from her wretched step family! But this time, I shall be patience and plan my revenge carefully.

* * *

One day, a beautiful songbird came. Because Prince Long take no interest in Cam, she soon grew bored with him. So, upon her mother's orders, she was to poison him. As for that old hag, she was hiding back at my old home. Many times I couldn't stop Cam from poisoning the Prince, but the nightingale was always there to save him.

However, as each day passed, Cam started to feel a threatening presence. Her thoughts came to me, allowing me to sense her suspicion of who the songbird really is. I realized too late when Cam killed the poor nightingale! She killed my sister! She killed Tam again! It wasn't fair!

Cam laughed a maniacal laugh as I grow more angrier than I ever have before! Oh, I planned so much once I get out of this body!

The next day, I was sadden to find the body of the nightingale disappeared. In her place was a tall Cedar tree. Looking at this tree has brought back such wonderful memories. I remembered climbing tall trees with Tam when we were little. She would always get to the highest branches first and catch me whenever I fall or slipped. My hatred grew as Cam chopped the tree down to craft it into her loom.

However, at night, I was surprised to find someone visiting my consciousness. It was her! She came!

 _"An." Tam called out to me._

 _"Tam!" I cried out in happiness. "You're here! Why? How?"_

 _"I'm here to save you." she told me._

 _I was filled with joy and my desire for revenge almost disappeared. But then I noticed something, "Tam, you're disappearing."_

 _"No, no, no." she responded at her fading self. Looking at me she answered, "She's waking up."_

 _"Cam." I got the idea. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes, "Can you forgive me, Sister? For everything that I-"_

 _"You have no part in any of this. I know now that you didn't. I love you." those were her last words before she disappeared._

 _"Tam!"_

Cam woke up to yelled at the loom. After Tam's spirit ordered Cam to leave, she destroyed the loom before burning it, reducing it to ashes. She threw my sister's ashes out the window! How I HATE Cam SO MUCH! That was probably the last I seen of Tam! It was a few days when I was visited by that same man in my dreams. This dead-like Storyteller. I assumed that the reason why he could communicate with Tam was because he was like her. Dead. A wandering spirit searching for some sort of ending.

 _"Well, I will admit, you aren't far off with that assumption."_ he replied.

How can you and I talk? I'm not really dead.

 _"So true, yet at the same time, so false. You are dead, Child. Mentally, so to speak."_ it was that girl. The same one whose voice I heard before Tam's death as a human. _"That and because of your connection to your sister."_

 _"So now... It's time for you to finished what you have started."_ he reminded me. _"This book has told me of a dark Cinderella. It is close to finishing it."_

I was about to, I wanted to... But something made me want to question more. Why? Why do you do this?

 _"Know this, child, we do this to fulfill this book. It longed to be filled with stories. Sadly, the twists are the price in having its pages filled."_

Why?

 _"Because that is it's purpose, just like ours is to help others. You should know that many of the greatest tales... They all started with tragedy. So, shall you finished what you have started?"_

Yes, I have to finish what I planned to do. I won't let Tam suffer anymore. With the help of the Storyteller, I eventually broke free from Cam's control. We were separated into two. However, being in her for so long, her body had changed to almost looked like me, almost. But not exact since she retains her original eye color.

Getting up on my feet, I point an accusing finger at her, "You! You'll pay for this!"

"Perhaps, one day, but not today!" she started to cast a spell on me. The remaining magic that her mother gave to her.

"The next time I see your pathetic face, I swear you will regret everything that you did to me!" I yelled at her.

* * *

She cast me out of the kingdom. Luckily, I was found by a kind old woman. She provided me shelter and food for the night. She even allowed me some traveling supplies so I can returned to the kingdom in two days times. At night, I heard the Storyteller's voice as I get closer to the palace.

 _"Allow the Cinderella "Tam" her revenge!"_

That's right, I was no longer An. I was now Tam. An had died a long time ago, along with the mercy her name carries with her. And so, this broken rice "Tam" has returned for her revenge. Not only has Cam killed my sister once, but thrice! Her wicked ways won't continue any further. I shall play along as Tam, since nobody know the truth. And they will never know if it. The moment the Storyteller said those words, my clothes transformed to a lovely gown. Now I looked more like my twin than ever!

Unfortunately, by the time I returned to the palace, Cam have already killed Prince Long. Without me nor Tam, she successfully killed him... Using his broken heart to her advantage. Even the King died from the poison she gave him. But now, I've come back. People rejoiced, believing that I was their long lost Princess, returning to reclaim her throne as Queen.

I pitied them, but not as much as my dear twin. Because of my beauty, Cam foolishly came to me one day, mistaking me for Tam. The nerve of her to come at my presence! I'll make sure that she fear me, at the very least, understand the price of crossing the wraith of a Queen. I did promised her that she'll pay and I warned her so... Even if she believed me to be Tam. How the irony, but I don't care to say the least.

"Tam, how did you manage to stay so beautiful? Your skin is as flawless as ever! Tell me your secrets!" she begged.

I had a smile on my face. This was just wonderful. My revenge is now ripe and sweet for the picking. It was time to finally drop the curtains of this story!

"It's very easy, dear Sister." I pretended to care. "All you have to do is bathe in boiling water."

The fool easily listened to me! Oh, my revenge shall be sweet. But this isn't just for me, it's for my twin as well. I did felt bad for claiming Tam's name. It was as if I'm tarnishing her name by claiming it as my own... And I know why. A true Cinderella would never do this. I know Tam would never as well, but Cam needed to pay for her sins.

I can feel it. My heart was blackening. I was simply wakening up from my own misery. But I was curious, why is my heart darkening? I didn't know if it was because Cam's heart has slowly changed mine over these past seven years... If it was because of my lust for revenge, or if it was because of my own slothful behavior... My easily submissive will that allowed all these events to trigger. Oh, well. I didn't care. All I want was a way to change the outcome of this story, of my life. Of Tam's life.

To people, this might be considered as revenge, but to me, it's justice!

As I watched Cam bathed herself in hot water, I slowly turn up the heat to my pleasure. I couldn't help, but smile and enjoy her slow agonizing death!

"AHHH! Tam! What are you-" I cut her off.

"For your crimes, for your sin of sloth, you shall DIE like the swine you are!" I laughed as she screamed. "Ahahaha, what's wrong? Would you prefer to die a quick death? Well, too bad for you! I have no need for you in my LIFE! I don't want YOUR SISTERLY LOVE ANY LONGER! Because I have other people who LOVE me even more!"

Tears filled my eyes, but it wasn't sadness. No, I was happy. I was finally free! Free from years of torture and abused. My older twin isn't gone, she's right here! After all, we're the same person! I've finally have my revenge (justice)!

"You... You're completely insane, Tam!" Cam cried out.

"Shut up! Now you can all die! Because my gift is a curse for you both to suffer in eternal flames! AHAHAHAHA!"

After I watch Cam's perfect death and her delightful melodic screams, I went to the chief of the palace. There, I asked of him to prepare a treat for someone. Now, it was time for my other revenge... Against that cursed woman.

I took my time, visiting my dear ill Stepmother. Poor her. Perhaps, my present shall cheer her up.

"Stepmother, I've returned." I told her.

"T-Tam!" she stuttered in disbelief.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to harm you." I partially lied.

How relief she was. Ha ha, the fool! Out of generosity, I gave her the jar that the chief has prepared per my request.

"Thank you, but what is this?" she asked, shaking it.

"It's food I got from the palace. I'm sure it will give you the strength you need. And I assure you, it's very delirious. Enjoy my gift." I replied in a gentle matter.

When I returned to the palace, to the balcony that Tam loves so much, a black crow came to me. This should be the first time we've met, so where is this curious feeling of familiarity coming from? Strange that he is, this crow... Much like the man I always dreamed in my dreams.

I sent the black crow, the bird of death, to my old home. He has assured me that he shall finished this tale.

* * *

Did you missed me? Just because I added on to the story, doesn't mean that I can't be in it- in another form. Besides, as I did told you, I know the ending and what had happened. But you, the audience, don't. I visited the sickly woman as she hungrily feasted on the meat her stepdaughter gave her.

"Oh, you are such a miserable old hag, aren't you?" I asked. "Please, there is no need to eat so fast. There is plenty more where _that_ came from."

"Leave you cursed bird!" she snapped while continuing eating.

"Oh? How very rude. And here I was, just about to tell you something important." I answered in an amused tone.

"And what's that?" she questioned with her full mouth.

"That you, old fool, are eating your own daughter's flesh... And drinking her blood might I as well added."

"Leave you miserable crow!" she told me again.

"As you wish, but don't say that I didn't warn you." I teasing remarked.

The woman wanted to eat more until she finally reached the bottom of the jar. She was shocked to feel something. It wasn't soft like the meat she ate. It was hard. Fearing for the worse, but mostly curious, she pulled the object out. To her shock, no words can described what she just saw.

"Ah..."

What she saw was...

"AHHH!"

She dropped to the floor, dead. Fallen from her hands... Was a skull. But not someone's skull, it was Cam's.

"Oh my, I did warned the lady, didn't I, Lori?" I teased.

"Of course you did, Louis! It was that old hag's fault for not listening to you." Lori agreed, giggling.

"And "Tam" is so creative, don't you think? It's such a shame that the real Cinderella has not come back yet. No one has picked her fruit, therefore her soul still resides in the well." I replied.

"And it's quite a twist that the Cinderella's other half turned out to be as dark as her own step family." Lori mused. "How interesting to know that such a gift could turn out to be poison!"

"Although, it is sad that it has to be the way it was. If it was me, I would have made the deaths much less... Horrific. But... That just proves to show that despite Cinderellas are pure, that doesn't make them immune for revenge. And just because someone normally are kind, it doesn't mean that they can't act on impulses." I told her. "And that, my dear audiences, concludes the tale of the corrupted Cinderella, Tam."

* * *

 **Were you surprised? Ha! In the previous chapter, the Storyteller said that Tam would be back, but he didn't say exactly when or if the Tam who got her revenge was really the true Cinderella  
**

 **1) In the previous chapter, Tam gave many hints that Cam looked a lot like An. Coincidence? I think not.**

 **2) An kinda gave up on staying pure and so exacted her revenge, taking the easy way out (even though she has the rights to do it). Plus, her mind was "dormant" while Cam was in control, hence why her heart was tainted with sloth.  
**

 **3) I have little knowledge of the Nguyen Dynasty, so I changed it to the Nguyen Kingdom (because the story has a kingdom, not a dynasty). Also, Nguyen is a common last name.**

 **If you like this, please leave a review! See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Maiden Known as Lorelei

**I should say, for every three-arc chapter, there will be a side chapter in between so you can understand the story between the Storyteller, the girl, the Writer, and the book that is recording the fairy tales. Also, only these side chapters will have some narrative. Think of it as if the Storyteller is narrating while the protagonist is actually telling his/her tale. The parts that are narrative will be in italics and the protagonist part will be in normal font. Um... I'm going to give warning (just in case), there will be touchy dialogue and some dark moments. I'm not sure if anyone would feel uncomfortable with THIS chapter, but that is why I have a little warning. Nothing too extreme though since I, myself, can't really handle writing that type of thing. Though, this might as well be counted as a "Dark" Parable.**

 **As for any news for** **Maiden's Silence and the Cursed Swan, I'll be refraining from updating since I just have to get a terrible Writer's Block. I got the beginning and end, but the middle is just a stab to the back. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Maiden Known as Lorelei

 ** _Seiben..._**

 _Once long ago, in the land Bacharach, Germany, there lived a girl of royalty. Despite she could have gotten what she wanted, she only wished to live a normal life. However, the Princess didn't get to live the life she wanted because..._

I was dead. In this castle of corruption, lies, and deceits, I was the only one who died unhappily and cannot accept my tragic end.

 _Ah, the ancient story of the Princess Lorelei. Though she could have lived comfortably, she rejected them all for a feeling she called True Love._

Everyday, I was filled with expectations, rules that I didn't want to get accustomed to. My parents used me to gain the attention of many suitors. Although I have certain features that will have me praised for centuries, I rather not be a family pawn.

 _The girl with her beautiful blonde hair like the sun, blue eyes like the night sky, and skin as lovely as a pearl. She would often sneak out from her home to watch the Rhine from the horizon. It is there, that she will soon encounter the unexpected._

It was in my younger days as a child that I met a boy of my age. Something about him was different. Unlike many of the suitors who desired me, this boy seemed to pay me no mind.

"Hey." I called out to him.

He turned around. His brown eyes gleamed with curiosity as a friendly smile spread on his face.

"Oh, hi!" he responded.

I smiled as a cool night breeze blow against his brown hair. He was dressed in rags, so I assumed he is a poor boy from the streets.

"You don't seem to know me." I laughed softly in relief.

"Should I?" he smiled.

We both giggled until I asked him, "What's in your hands?"

"Oh, it's a necklace." he answered.

"Can I see it?" I questioned.

He nodded as I felt obligated to sit next to him on the grassy area of the cliff. He gave me his necklace which was a silver ring on a twisted linked palladium chain. The stone was a deep ocean blue, like sapphire.

"It's beautiful." I remarked as I gave it back to him. "Where did you get it?"

"From my mother. Unfortunately, she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's fine. That's why I come here, to the Rhine." he spoke as he turned his head to watch the horizon. "It's my favorite spot out of this entire land."

I smiled as I followed his gaze, "It's my favorite spot too."

He turned to look back at me, "Really? Why?"

"I often visit here to get away from my troubles." I answered with a smile. "I never introduce myself. I'm Lorelei Von Bacharach."

"Mine is Louis." the boy answered.

"Okay, Louis. Starting today, you and I are friends." I happily replied.

"Alright." he laughed.

 _It was on that spot that the two would often visit each other every night. Soon, what was known as "friendship" will soon bloom into "love". The lovers who were so young, were unfortunate to not know the way of the Fates._

Sadly, as we grew... We were both burdened by our task. It wasn't soon until dreadful news came. You see, it is expected for young girls to get married off to nobility or royalty. Those are one of the expectation of me from the King and Queen. True Love didn't come. The reputation of one's royal bloodline always come first before the family pawn.

But I didn't want to be married off. I'm in love with Louis. Sadness came when Father realized this. I suspected that he created a draft for all the young men from his kingdom to depart- to fight a war with a neighboring kingdom. Louis, of course, believed that if he returns from the war, he would be considered worthy to have Father's approval. Our last meeting was from the docks.

 ** _Sechs..._**

"Please, don't leave, Louis." I begged.

"Don't worry, Lori." he smiled. "I'll come back and when I do... Your father will approve of our relationship."

I hugged him tightly in my arms, "Promise me... Promise me that you'll come back."

"I will definitely come back."

"You must _absolutely_ come back."

"I will. I promise." he then reached into his pocket and took out his necklace. "Here, this is my proof."

I took the ring and looked at it. I recognized the blue stone on the band.

"But... This is your mother's." I reminded him.

"It was." he agreed. "Now it's yours."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Princess Lorelei Von Bacharach, with this ring... When I return, I will marry you."

"Then I shall wait for your return." I replied.

We smiled as he gave me a kiss before he left. When he aboard the ship, I immediately ran to the Rhine to see his ship set sail. That was the last time I ever saw of him. We were sixteen back then.

* * *

 ** _Fünf..._**

 _The girl... As she grows into the fabled maiden, her beauty reflects on it. Her hair became more flowy and long with her bangs swept to the sides. The maiden dressed in white and blue. Though she has kept her promise in waiting for him... The boy, however, when he left..._

Ah~ My lover has died, along with our promise. What else do I have to live for? My serenade by the sea as it crash against the rocky cliffs. If I'd knew this would have happen, I probably would chosen the end of my life. Four years have passed that I'm no longer a young maiden. My mother and father, the Queen and King, wanted to marry me off to the Prince of that exact neighboring kingdom...

That was when I knew... There was never an ongoing war. The ship that was to take my love to the neighboring land, it was directed to a stormy seas where no one could survive. Realization and the cruel reality came down on me. _They_ have planned it. Everything. Since the day _they_ knew that I was in love with _him_! But it matters no more for they have succeed. He died because we were in love?

No... Not just him, not just Louis. All the other young men who step on that ship... Their lives were also lost. As far as I know, they could have been sons, fathers, husbands, and fiancés. All of them had perished in that storm. I wondered just how many families were torn apart. It didn't changed the fact that they all died because of my love for Louis. It could be argued that my father caused their death. But it was I who indirectly caused all the tragedy to happen in the first place.

It didn't matter anymore. What's done has happened. Now everything that I had hoped for was gone. Every time I tried, it was useless.

"Please, Mother, Father, I do not wish to marry!" I pleaded with them everyday, but all my attempts fell on deaf ears.

"You will wed this man! I order you as King!" Father told me.

"How could you?!" I felt betrayed by my own parents as I escaped away from this pointless place of luxury.

In the midst of my sadness, I would wait at the Rhine, wanting to believe that there might be a chance that Louis survived and would return home to me. But days passed and everyday was the same page as the next. The same ink writing the same words on every page, nothing was ever different. Everything was always the same... Which was why I was getting sick of it.

As I wait in despair, I would always let the sea calm me down. The sea would tell me many stories. To all of the maidens of a burdened royal life, who are being played off for a married life... Many woman who are so ahead of my time, your situation isn't better than mine. I came from the route of a disastrous outcome. A path that you should avoid at all cost.

My powers to know of the future, of those who are just like me... I can only hoped that you all have a happier ending, even if it resulted in your death. There was one [Swan Maiden] who've accomplished her goal. She died as the result, yet her death caused her to be reunited with her lover in death. How I wished I could meet this woman.

 _The spinster as she was now called by the many staff of the castle, she kept rejecting advances from other men who offered her a promising life. Yet she would always turned them down to maintain her own vows to her dead lover. Though it was already pointless, she believed that the Fates will reunite her to her love. Because all she wanted..._

"Was to see you one last time."

* * *

 ** _Vier..._**

 _Eventually, the King forced her into an arrange marriage. Prinz Reinold_ _Von Rhineland, a man of wealth and high status. Dark eyes, long curly hair, a mustache. Wearing his fancy hat and royal clothes, he was the image of an arrogant person. Worse of all, he believe that women are mere little wives who can't be independent._

 _In the summer of June 5th, a wedding took place between the two. They said their vows, but their love will never exist. For it is between two strangers whom wed out of families' personal benefit and alliances, but the Princess still fought back. However, I guess she was no longer a Princess, but an unwilling Queen.  
_

Despite I became the partner of the man whom I despised, that doesn't mean that I allowed him to get close to me. How I wished I could just return to my childhood... With my dearest friend. However, I've already became marred by his possessive love. Even when I tried rejecting his advances, he only find my helplessness to be amusing.

"Why fight me, dear Lorelei?" his sickening tone strike a nerve in me. "We are husband and wife now. So, why don't we... Devote ourselves to each other?"

"You're the last man I'd ever love." I coldly told him.

"Come now, don't be like that." he taunted me. "Why don't I... Give you a kiss?"

His face got closer to mine...

"Get away from me!" I yelled, slapping him in the face.

"Huh, you know, I must admit, I do like a tough woman." he smirked at me.

I hated this life. It wasn't fair! Why did I have to wed someone whom I know little of? It wasn't right! Oh, how I wished I could just escape from this false reality of mine.

 _Sooner or later, the Queen found out of the child she bears. It was his child. Something that she will never forgive her husband for. However, she couldn't bring herself to hate the child inside her. It didn't do anything wrong. It was... Innocent._

"I promise I'll keep you safe from that wicked man." I told to the little one in my womb.

 _However, that promise of hers never came to be. On the same year of July 14, she felt something was wrong. She could tell. How? Because she was going to early labor. So, the doctors came as quickly as they could after she fainted on one stormy night. The news wasn't pleasant.  
_

I was worried. What was going to happen to my child? The doctors were very quiet, not giving me any information at all. Finally, one of the servants came in. She was stoic, devoid of any emotions.

"Well? What of my child?" I asked nervously.

"Your Majesty..." she trailed off as she sat on the side of my bed. "I'm sorry, but it's dead."

 ** _Drei..._**

"W-What?" maybe I heard wrong or perhaps it was the fatigue.

"It's dead." she repeated.

 _'No... No, it can't be!'_

 _Ah, but it is. The Queen has given birth to a stillborn. Her eyes widen as she couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes._

"Is... Is it a him or a her?" I whispered.

"Why asked?" the servant questioned. "It's already dead."

"Is it a him or a her!" I repeated in anger.

The servant scoffed as she answered, "It _was_ a boy. Although, I don't think it matters anymore."

"Leave." I ordered. When she didn't, I yelled. "LEAVE!"

She finally did, but I waited until she closed the door to let out a wail of agony. Why? Why is my life going completely wrong? I keep on losing things that are precious to me. Louis... My son... There is nothing left for me.

 _Lorelei continued to despair for a few more minutes until she could muster enough strength to stood on her feet. She stumbled as she reached for the door. The Queen walked weakly, trying to find where her child was. Even though she is well aware that he was no longer, she wanted to experience the feeling of motherhood._

 _Eventually, she managed to reached her husband's chamber. When he turned to face her, her eyes were focus on what was in his arms._

"Ah, Lorelei. Just in time." my despicable husband, Reinold, smiled a twisted smile.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked in worry and anger.

"What? This?" he gestured to my son. "Isn't it obvious? I'm sending it to where it belongs. A useless creature like it doesn't deserve my pity."

He was turning towards the fire, ready to do the unbelievable.

"No!" I yelled. He threw my son into the fire. "NO!"

I collapsed onto my knees, breaking into tears. Satisfied, Reinold approached me. He knelt by me, looking down at me.

"Oh, don't despair, my love. We could always make more children. After all, an heir is necessary for this kingdom's future." he taunted me.

I responded by slapping him across the face. Nothing could describe my anger towards this sick joke of a *******!

"How could you?! You were his father! How could you _burn_ your own son?!" I spat at his face.

"Because that _thing_ isn't my son. I advise you to forget about it." he suggested. "Have a good night sleep, love."

I glared at his disgusting smirk as he closed the door. Quickly, I crawled to the fireplace to take back my son, before the devil can take him. I didn't care if I got burn in the process. I _have_ to save him. Once I pulled him out of the fire, I quickly smother the flames before embracing my dead child.

"It's okay, sweetie. It'll be alright. Your mother is right here." I muttered to him as if he was alive.

Heh, how foolish of me. To think that my son was still alive. Am I losing my mind? Because I was sure that I've become mad. I was sniffling and couldn't breathe calmly. My heart felt like breaking into more pieces. What could I do?

 _The poor woman was at a loss, not knowing what else to do? It was after half an hour that a name came to her mind._

 _'Walter. That's it! He can help me.'_

 _Ah, yes. The servant of her old home, the only person in her life who ever was the father figure to her. Knowing that he would be able to help her, the Queen returned to her room with the body of her child in her arms. After locking herself in her room and placing the corpse in a cradle, she started writing with ink and paper._

* * *

 ** _Zwei..._**

 _The next day, Lorelei sent her message through a messenger bird. It wasn't long until she gotten a reply. He had agree to meet with her and they planed for the location. It was at the Rhine where they met. With the dead [Kind] in her arms, the two prepared for his farewell.  
_

My sweet child whom never gets to see, what the world has to offer anymore

This final farewell is your destiny, you'll be missed by your mother

I sang as I place flowers in my son's cradle-like coffin. Closing the lid, I gave the little box a push as it floats away in the ocean. It continued to rain, but I didn't care. I wanted to stay in this place, the Rhine was where everything happened. My first meeting, my first love, my partings, my son's funeral. But, eventually, I'll have to return to that awful reality of mine.

It didn't get better when that man tried to have me bear any other children. Unfortunately for him, I couldn't anymore. When he realized this, he was sent to a rage.

"Why can't you have any children?!" he demanded, growing more angry with every second.

I knew that an heir was vital to rule the kingdom in the future, but I couldn't help but hide a small smile. Finally, he wouldn't get what he wanted.

 _The King, filled with rage, went to the Queen's old home and complained to her father and mother. Sooner than later, he decided to sue his unfortunate wife, making up false stories to cover up his pride of being wed to a useless daughter of a wealthy King. He believed that a "spinster" like her will never marry nor give him the rights to brag about his royal blood or his alliances. In trial, the proud King won and was now divorced with his wife._

 _The Queen's parents didn't spare her any sympathy. She was disowned in that very room. Stripped of everything, Lorelei could only pack a few of her belongings before getting kicked out from her home._

"You are a disgrace, Lorelei. You think you can return home after humiliating us? GET OUT!"

 _And so, the woman, who was still young of age, was left to live among the common people. However, she didn't mind. Because in reality...  
_

I was FREE.

Two years has passed and I've turned twenty-two. I thought I would continued to enjoy my life being free. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Despite I was stripped of my position, titles, and birthright, that didn't stop me from drawing attention unintentionally. A man who was actually married once tried to forcefully woo me.

 _The outcome wasn't desirable. When his wife have heard of this, she accused the beauty as an enchantress, seducing her husband and the other man into being disloyal to her and the other wives. People began to become suspicious and suspect that the maiden wasn't even human at all._

Most of the men commit suicide after I reject their advances. It didn't did me any good.

 _The poor woman was judged and trialed for the suppose "crime" she committed. The judge was a man who despise the supernatural. Anything that seemed to be unusual is treat with great disgust and hatred from him. As the crowd booed, yelled, and cursed the maiden, she just simply waited for her sentence. It was death._

Ha, how comical is this? Despite everything that has happened to me... It seemed that I can never be at peace, whenever alive or not. I didn't do anything wrong, but still... _This_ was what I got in return? Even though my life doesn't seem fair, I decided not to blame anyone. I will simply, quietly accept my fate... And welcome Death into my arms.

However, just as the sentence was about to be passed...

"Wait!"

A man stepped out to reveal a not so merciful minister. He had gave me an offer to become a nun. But I knew that this man was simply offering this just so he can have me to himself. I didn't want that. So I agreed to his offer, only to asked for a small request.

"I wished to see the Rhine one last time. After all, it will be the last I see before I disappeared from the world."

Rather then living the rest of my days alone with the horrid minister, I'd rather end my life short and be with the ones I loved. As I looked towards the horizon, I was shocked to see a man. He has black hair from afar... Could it be him? Could that be Louis? But... What was he doing with another woman? It couldn't possibly him, could it?

 _As the woman, conflicted with her own thoughts, she continued to despair even more. Unfortunately, the man who she saw was not her lover, but a man whom she has mistaken._

I have nothing else to live for... But it was fine. Even if he betrayed me, strained out friendship, and broke my heart, I'd sill love him.

 _Even on that very moment, in the moment of complete suicidal thoughts, she still lives knowing that he wouldn't be happy if she died._

The blue sky that reflect the colors of my eyes. There, _she_ is filled with eternal joy as rays of hope shined on _her_. This girl has found a place of ever-lasting light called paradise.

The blue sea where I shed my endless tears. Here, I am lamenting with complete sorrow as grains of sand runs low. I will soon sink to the place of never-ending darkness called abyss

 _And so, the maiden known as "Lorelei" danced for her late beloved, singing in her mind of the difference lives between her and that [Swan] Maiden. As she took each step, she was dancing near and close to the cliff. When she finished her dance, a hooded figure approached her from behind. When the maiden turned around, she let out a gasp.  
_

 ** _Eins..._**

STAB

 _The woman looked at her attacker as the hood fell over. It was the wife, the same one who had accused her a few weeks ago. Despite the blood that it coughed out from her, Lorelei pushed herself to find answers._

"You..." I recognize the woman. "Why?"

"Why? Because I wouldn't let an evil enchantress like you live, not while I'm alive." she seethed.

I coughed more blood in an effort to warned her, "There will be consequences for your action. It will not only affect you... But the entire world."

"I don't care because you committed more crimes than I. After you bewitched my husband... H-He took away his own life! We could have been happy if you never came. No, if you were never born, you d***ed wretched woman!"

 _The words hit her harder than the wound, but that didn't matter much after. As the wife pushed the knife further deep into the maiden's chest, she made sure that Lorelei fell off the cliff. As the woman looked up to see her murderer turning away, her eyes turned to look at the sky. Before she could be embraced by the dark waters, she apologized to Louis as her body sank deeper into the abyss._

The blue sky where the white swan resides, her life is filled with eternal bliss

The blue sea that I am forever bound, never understanding the feeling of love

The feeling that trembles from her long love is Lorelei, the one who is drenched from her sorrows is me

My gift to you all is a curse that shall be born, I shall aid those who've suffered

This was how I died as "Lorelei". Because Lorelei is no longer who _I am_. As she died, _I_ was reborn. But that's begs the question: who _am I_? I am nothing more, but a girl. A girl who have lost her innocence and wisdom. One who've lost her future. Just as the woman has lost her childhood and free choice. Her past.

I guess you can say that I am what remains of that once kind hearted woman. I am someone who merely follows her desires. As the last happy moments of "Lorelei" fades away, I took her place. The last thing I could only remembered from my old life was the thing that disgusted me. Men. I hated all of them except for the one whom I once loved. It was only he who had treated me like a true friend. All the others were just the same. All wooers and so, just to gain my affection. I swear that it shall be their downfall.

Human beings... There are two types of such creatures. The kind who are innocent, but have their lives snatched away and the ones who are sinners, but live their own happy fantasies. Well, I say that sinners should not go without punishment.

Soon, I shall dedicate myself to help suffered people get their happy endings... Even if their own story turns dark...

 ** _Null..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And congratulations for reading this dark tale. Fun Fact, this story was inspired by the German legend of Lorelei.**


End file.
